Regina Mills/Storybrooke Live
This is a list of statuses made by Queen Regina Mills, on Storybrooke Live. Enchanted Forest *I can't believe that Snow and Charming didn't invite me to the wedding! I'm the #Queen, for evil's sake! *Sorry I'm late dear. Remember my words I told you earlier. I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do. *30 seconds at that wedding & I can feel the #truelove over everything. I feel the need to bathe...and possibly burn these clothes. *Can't wait to arrive in #aWholeNewWorld #SomewhereHorrible *You told me once that your heart belonged to me, daddy, so I'm taking what's mine. I love you forever. #daddysgirl *Please be advised that the bandit Snow White has been robbing people travelling through the forest. *As always, if anyone has any information about the location of the criminal Snow White, please come forward. #reward *My subjects, please do not aid Snow nor keep information that could lead us to her. Consequences in doing so result in death. I am your Queen, not she. *All for a pretty dress & a new pair of shoes? And all for the sake of a fella, Ella? Tsk tsk... #donttrustrumple *Yes, running away from home will stop the Dark One from finding you. Good plan, bright girl... #not *Tick tock, tick tock. Time's running out dear, and it looks like your luck is heading the same way. *Betrayal always comes from the most unexpected people, does it not? *Fashion update : My new gown has been made!! It is black, of course, with lace!! You will all love it - You can look but don't touch. *I hear Prince James has slain a deadly beast. #whocares *In utterly unimportant news, James and Abigail are engaged. I'm waiting for my invitation. Storybrooke *If this meeting runs over any longer, I'm never going to make it home in time for dinner with Henry. *Henry is home now, but I still have the sinking feeling that I've lost him somehow. *Yes, the clock works, but there's no need to get overly excited. *Emma Swan, a thief? Not the sort of person I want my son hanging around. *Please can you all been on the lookout for a man in a hospital gown. He has gone missing. Please help us. #storybrookenews *Wow. Today has been hectic. So excited to go home and have a glass of red cider to relax. So glad the man has been identified as David Nolan. #tired *I do hope everyone enjoyed the Farmer's Market in the town square today. Don't forget, they will be happening every Sunday, 8am-3pm for the season. I'm sorry to say, however, that I will not be able to provide my usual delicious apples as a certain newcomer took it upon herself to destroy private property with a chainsaw. You have her to thank for this loss... *Guess who hates Emma? Me! *I just found out Emma has stayed in 7 houses in the passed 10 years. Hopefully this insinuates that she will not be around much longer #goodriddance *Why does Henry seem to love Emma more? #confused All he does is spend time with her. Henry, I am your mother. *Emma is the new deputy.... Really?! *Oh dear the mine has collapsed. Stay safe everyone!!!! *My boy is trapped down the mine. If anyone can help bring him to safety please come forward. #safety *Thank the heavens he is ok and is home safe and sound. Oh, and Dr Hopper - I do not take threats lightly. *Who is all heading to David's welcome home party tonight? I hope to see you all there. *I wish some people would just leave others alone and stop trying to mess with peoples lives. #stayaway *Sigh. Anyone else having a bad morning? *UGH. Emma and Graham lurking in the graveyards! They almost found my vault! *Hello everyone! I'd just like to let you know that you should follow some of my associates for updates from the mayor's office. Lara Mills, my secretary, Emma Benson, a student who is currently interning at my office, Vivienne Roswood, one of my assistants, and Rose Benson, one of my friends who does legal work for the town, have all been authorised by me to provide you with updates and announcements. Go follow them! Blogs Enchanted Forest 'My Subjects' As your Queen and Sovereign, it is perhaps true that I need no introduction. I am Regina, although you may address me as Your Majesty should we ever meet. And so, welcome, my loyal subjects. You are reading this from your Queen insofar as I wish to inform you all that I have mastered the art of communication through this magic mirror, and that you may now post your petitions here, rather than traipsing about the throne room at all hours of the day. I believe this will allow me to communicate with all of my subjects, even those in the farthest reaches of the kingdom. At this time I also wish to note that anyone who has information concerning the whereabouts of the criminal Snow White is expected and required by royal decree to notify me immediately. Withholding such information from your Queen, will lead to severe consequences, and you will be found and brought to justice. However, there is no need to be frightened, dears. Those who show loyalty will be rewarded. The harsh truth is that Snow White poses a danger to us all, and I wish only to protect my people. The important thing is that all of my subjects are aware that they may now keep in touch with me via the strange magic of this mirror. I, in turn, shall keep you informed about upcoming royal holidays and public executions, answer any questions you may have, and notify you should Snow White finally receive her due (please refer back to the note on public executions). With that happy, happy thought, I bid you all farewell until my next correspondence. -Her Royal Majesty, Queen Regina 'Destroying Their Happiness' My happy ending had barely begun when I felt the sickening jolt of light magic wash over me. At first, I mainly felt disbelief. Surely the dwarves would have buried Snow White when they believed her dead? To my displeasure, I soon discovered that they had not, and had allowed that oh-so-dashing prince to see her, breaking the sleeping curse with True Love’s Kiss. Idiots! I just want to win, for once! Why do the so-called “heroes” always have to be victorious? Do I not deserve at least a little bit of happiness, after everything I have gone through to exact my revenge on Snow White? Though I now had to find yet another way to wreak my vengeance, at least I knew Snow’s weakness - her True Love, and their “happily ever after”. Their wedding was nauseatingly romantic, and I lied, I’m not sorry I was late. What little I did witness was enough to turn my stomach. However, it was very convenient for my plans to address nearly the entirety of my subjects all at once. Luckily for them, they showed the appropriate amount of terror and awe at my fabulous entrance, and I knew they hung on my every word as I vowed to destroy their happiness. If only that loathsome prince hadn’t thrown his sword at me - it is quite an uncomfortable feeling to be passed-through as One is Vanishing. I personally liquified the blasted weapon with my magical fire that evening, and began preparations for my long-awaited revenge. You see, I had a plan that involved dealing with the Dark One, and it took quite some time to prepare everything required to cast the Dark Curse - nine long months, to be exact. The wait was well worth it - when everything was finally ready, I was positively overwhelmed by the excitement of it all.The carriage-ride to Snow White’s palace felt as if it took forever, though I know we were racing at a speed no one could hope to match. It is nearly impossible to outrun a curse, unless you are aided by powerful dark magic, such as that which I possess. I arrived to the sight of panicked peasants running to-and-fro in the crowded courtyard; the crowd parted to let me pass, as they should. I found Snow White on the floor of the royal nursery, cradling the body of her lifeless love. She was so pathetic; I could hardly reign-in my glee! Their newborn somehow escaped my curse, but it is of little consequence. Snow and her prince will not recognize the child in this new land, in twenty-eight years. They will not remember each other, let alone an infant not even an hour old. This is the effect of the Dark Curse: all those who I swore vengeance against would be magically transported to a land without magic, where I would rule, their memories of our land wiped clean and replaced by new, fake memories; we were going somewhere horrible, where the only happy ending would be my own. As the smoky clouds of the Dark Curse washed over us, I grinned at the glorious destruction of it all. It is so lovely to see well-laid plans come to fruition 'What I Loved Most' It was foolish perhaps, I know, to go after Snow White on her wedding day, in front of half the kingdom and make threats about the release of a dark curse I no longer even had in my possession. But I had to do something; I could not stand by and let Snow have both her True Love and her happiness. Not since she took mine from me. Now, my chance at happiness comes at the cost of hers and that is a price I am all too willing to pay. My beautiful Rocinante was a harder sacrifice to make – that horse had been my only friend for years, my confidante; and when I was riding him, only then could I feel the freedom and peace that I so desperately craved. And for what did I make that sacrifice? Nothing, the little gold man behind the bars had sneered at me. My sacrifice had been in vain – another casualty I can assign at the feet of Snow White. He told me that to enact the dark curse I would need to cut out the heart of the thing I truly love. My thoughts flickered at once to what was now only a long ago memory, despite the festering wound it had left. If that isn’t possible, there is only one other person in the entire world who is still able to live in the warm recesses of my heart that is as yet unblackened. Is this revenge worth losing everyone I love? I just want peace, and I cannot live in a world where Snow White has wed and is carrying the child of her True Love. By the gods, all I want is some happiness, some release from the pain of my memories. What right, what cruel twist of fate has occurred that that wretch should know the happiness of love with that Charming fool and carry within her womb the proof of their love made flesh while only rage and despair swell in me? I am conflicted diary… It is done. There is no one left on this Earth whom I love and so nothing to live for. But I will not be living in this world much longer, diary. Today, by my own hand my father was felled, his heart ripped out to soothe the pain of my own, his heart feeding the cursed fire of my revenge on this kingdom. With his death, so went the last of my weakness. Love, is weakness Regina, my mother would say, and now that this weakness has been removed from my heart I am stronger than ever. The dry sobs that wracked me as I took what as his daughter was rightfully mine were the last cries, the last tears I will shed for this old life. His sacrifice will not be in vain, dear diary, I will make sure of that. Henry Mills will live on in this new world. I am pregnant with a greater power than even Snow White can counter with her child of True Love. As this curse grows underneath my heart, the birth of a new era is imminent, and the pain of its labour, and the suffering it causes me in its deliverance will be forgotten in this new life I can see emerging out of the smog and smoke of this old one’s destruction. 'On the Passing of the King' My “dear” husband, the King, has unfortunately passed away. I say unfortunately... it has been a little tiring keeping up this facade of mourning, but at least black looks absolutely wonderful on me. I might keep wearing black, actually. It’s dark, dramatic, and bold. It makes a statement. I feel it suits me. Snow White, that little fool, luckily has no idea about the truth of her father’s death. She even tried to mourn with me, lapping up my words about how I wanted to be a mother to her now. I’ll be a mother to her like mine was a mother to me… I’ll crush her dreams. Snow White must be dealt with, and now that her father is out of the way, it is time to enact my revenge. She will pay for stealing my happiness. She betrayed my trust, she ruined everything, and now she must be punished. My magic Mirror, as always, was quite useful in this affair. Though Snow White is a treacherous little snake, the Kingdom loves her. They do not know her as I do. There are not many in the Kingdom who would be willing to harm her, but my Mirror had a fine suggestion: a huntsman. Someone who has no compassion, no feeling of tenderness towards others. I have sent for one such Huntsman, and I will instruct him to bring me Snow White’s heart. Then my vengeance will be complete. The King is dead. Long live the Queen. 'If you want something done right...' That utter imbecile! Somehow sweet Snow got to the Huntsman. He tried to buy his way out of his duty with the heart of a deer, but I found out in the end. He will regret betraying me. It is his heart that is forfeit now. He wanted to read me a letter than Snow White had apparently written before he “killed” her, a letter saying that she was sorry, that she hoped I ruled the kingdom with compassion, and other sentimental drivel. Just like her to always try and appear pure and innocent, even at her death. I should have known then that I had been betrayed. I have taken the Huntsman’s heart as punishment, and he shall be my toy from now forth. He shall be forced to do my bidding now. He should have been smart; all he had to do was bring me her heart and I would have given him anything he desired. He wanted protection for the wolves, of all things, but still. He could have had it easily, and now his life is mine. It just goes to prove the old saying. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Storybrooke 'My New Blog!' Hello and welcome to my blog! As you will all be aware I am Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke. As well as having a mayor blog I thought that it would be beneficial to you all for me to have a personal blog so you can really get to know your mayor. Life isn’t just all council meetings, I have a lot of hobbies that I enjoy doing in my free time. My favorite is gardening. It is so therapeutic wouldn’t you agree? I have a tall apple tree in my garden and in all the years I have been searching, I am yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit my tree produces. You should stop off sometime for an apple turnover or my famous apple cider! I love spending time with my son Henry. That boy is my pride and joy and I adore the bones off him. I am sure that you will all agree that is he a kind and generous child, who will help everyone. I am so proud of him. So that was just a short taster of what is to come. I am full of pride to be mayor of Storybrooke and have worked hard for it to be the best place to live in for you all. If you see me passing in the street or in Granny’s diner please do not hesitate to say hi, I will only be too pleased to speak with you. I want to get to know my town better and for you to be able to get to know me. I better go, I need to go and get Henry ready for school. Have a magical day Regina 'Bring on the Cider...' As a rule, I never overindulge or partake of more alcohol than a glass of wine at dinner or of cold cider on a hot day. But tonight I feel as though I could drain the contents of my cellar with ease. I got home from work a little after 6 o’clock. Cringing, I stepped out of the 4 inch heels I was wearing and walked up the stairs to Henry’s room. I had promised to try and be home by the time he had finished his therapy session with Dr. Hopper at 5. It was only another in a long line of promises that I had failed to keep in recent months and would undoubtedly just add fuel to the fire of my son’s recent dislike of me. I had asked his teacher, Mary Margaret, if there had been an incident at school that I didn’t know of that could be bothering Henry. She said no, but mentioned he had been moody and depressed and had begun acting out. She even had the nerve to ask if there were any problems in his home life. How dare she insinuate that I don’t know what’s best for my son! However, in the moment I knocked on his door and walked in to find him missing, that simpleton was the last thing on my mind. All there was was the thought of finding my son. He’s taken to disappearing lately, but he’s never been this late home for dinner or never gone so long without answering the cell phone I gave him for emergency use. After an hour and a half of searching every last corner of Storybrooke I called Graham, the sheriff, to the house to see if he had heard reports of anything untoward or even out of the ordinary. There wasn’t, of course, there never is in Storybrooke. But tonight something felt different, something was changing, or had changed…you could almost feel it in the air. My heart was beating so hard I wished that I could reach inside my chest and pull it out so that it couldn’t pump any more fear into my veins. Hours passed and all I could do was pace and hope and pray that my little boy was safe and would be home any moment. At 9 o’clock, I heard the crunch of tires on gravel and a dilapidated yellow Volkswagen pulled up to the house – a figure got out of the driver’s side but I only had eyes for Henry as he climbed out of the back seat. He pushed me away and I overheard him beg the blonde woman standing behind him not to leave him. Any hurt I felt at that was eclipsed however, as the young woman standing in front of me revealed that she was Henry’s birth mother, the one who had given him away, and that he had come looking for her – in Boston. Big blue eyes and bouncy blonde curls did little to hide the features that she so obviously shared with my brown eyed, brown haired little boy, and my stomach heaved as I realized he had sought her out. Breeding and long past years of manners and etiquette however prevented me from slamming the door in her face as I might have wished, and it was a mild relief to hear, over a glass of my apple cider, that she had no interest in taking Henry from me. As I watched her don her garish red, leather jacket I assured myself that after this night she would be out of our lives for good. Little did I know that I would find her locked up, of all things, in jail after she had swerved in that godforsaken automobile and crashed into the town sign. And then after all that she had the gall to tell me that she would be staying in town to make sure HER son was alright. As though she, as the woman who gave him away, has any say in what I do with MY son. If she plans on seeing this fool’s errand through, I feel it only fair to warn her that no one takes someone I love without paying dearly for it - and this blonde bail bondsman has no idea the price she’s just agreed to pay. 'An Unwelcome Guest' That woman infuriates me. Even her name: Emma. It’s a vile name. Why would anyone choose it? I guess terrible names run in the family... When will Emma learn she is not welcome in my town?! I have been waiting for my happy ending for years - she is not going to take it away from me. And now she is spending time with Henry as if she is his mother! Emma had her chance and she wasted it. This mistake cannot affect me, only her. I suppose, though, she will move on. Someone like her will soon get bored in this sleepy town. Emma’s history supports this idea. I found out she has moved seven times in the past ten years. Seven! I have stayed in the mayoral manor for almost fifty years! I never get bored here; mainly because I have Henry to do things like leave his shoes on the stairs, God bless him. Oh, no. Maybe that’s the problem: Henry. Will Emma enjoy his presence as much as I have? Will she come to love him as I do? Henry is much too special for even her to overlook. Dear me, she cannot stay! Will Henry help her find the roots she is missing? I can’t lose someone else, I just can’t. Why does that boy care for her so? I assume it is because Emma is his birth mother, but his newfound discovery will get old soon, right? Time will tell, I suppose…although I have never claimed to be the most patient of women... It is surprising that I am able to keep a secret like this for so long - these Storybrooke versions of my people are dumber than the originals. That, and the fact that I, of all people, realize the importance of keeping secrets, unlike some I could mention. Unfortunately, I must cut this entry short - I have a meeting with some local businessmen... bumbling idiots, the lot of them. So for now, goodbye journal, or diary, or whatever. 'The Winds of Change' This book of fairytales that Henry has been toting about turned out to be quite...intriguing. No wonder he believes that the citizens of Storybrooke are actually these fictional characters - they are uncannily like us, in both personality and appearance. I have never been particularly fond of fairytales myself, with all of their cliché love stories and sappy, happy endings. However, I will admit the story of the Evil Queen was exhilarating. Unfortunately, I discovered that the end of the story had been torn out of the book. When I confronted Henry about the book, he became impertinent, and claimed that I am not his mother. The nerve! It seems Miss Swan is a bad influence on my son. After dropping Henry off at school, I happened to be passing by the library, and, glancing up at the clock tower, noticed something highly unusual. The old clock, which had been solidly frozen at precisely eight-fifteen for as long as I have been mayor, had moved. Perturbed, I noticed that death-trap of a Volkswagen Beetle that Miss Swan drives parked across the street. I thought I had convinced her to leave, but apparently more effort was required to persuade her. Thoroughly irked, I put on my best Madam Mayor smile and took Miss Swan a basket of my famously delicious red apples. I was surprised when she opened the door to her room at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast wearing little more than her underwear. Most indecent, and certainly not the kind of thing Henry should be exposed to. Still, I suggested that she enjoy the apples on her way back to Boston. When she replied that she intended to stay longer in Storybrooke, I was displeased. I can be a dangerous adversary, and I told her as much. To give Miss Swan a little incentive to leave Storybrooke, I asked Dr. Hopper to do me a favor, and, incidentally, she ended up being arrested. When I told Henry the news, I thought he would realize that Miss Swan is nothing but trouble. Apparently, he has more faith in her than he has in me, because he didn’t believe me. This woman needs to leave. As long as she’s here in Storybrooke, Henry keeps pushing me away, and it’s breaking my heart. Later, as I was signing some rather important documents in my office, I heard a horribly loud noise from outside. I calmly made my way to the window that overlooks the lawn of Town Hall, and there was Miss Swan, with a chainsaw, attacking my beloved apple tree! As you can imagine, I flew outside in a rage and demanded to know what the hell she thought she was doing. She claimed it was “payback” for framing her for stealing documents from Dr. Hopper’s office. Hmph! So she wants to fight fire with fire? She had better be careful she doesn’t get burned… Graham confronted me about Miss Swan being arrested, and expressed his concern that this feud between Miss Swan and I could end with Henry getting hurt. While I value Graham’s opinion, Henry is MY son, and I know what’s best for him. I just needed to be subtler with my attempts to force Miss Swan to leave Storybrooke. I called her, feigning interest in “making peace”, since she seemed resolved to stay. I managed to lead her to imply that she thought Henry was crazy with his real-life-fairytale-character theory, just as he was coming by so that we could go have dinner together. I couldn’t have orchestrated the scene more perfectly if I had used magic! Finally, I had managed to alienate Henry from Miss Swan. Now he could see that I was right about her, and I loved him and believed in him. Of course, I knew he wasn’t crazy, I’m his mother. Thrilled that Miss Swan would no longer be a problem, I began to clean up the mess she’d made of my tree. With a little work, I would have it restored to its former glory in no time. Mr. Gold, the pawnbroker, stopped by for a chat while I was tending my tree. However, he came bearing bad news; it appears Henry has forgiven Miss Swan. Why does he idolize her? She gave him up. I was the one who cared for him from the time he was an infant; I was the one who soothed his fevers, endured his tantrums, calmed him after every nightmare. Ever since Miss Swan came to Storybrooke, Henry has acted like none of that matters anymore, and antagonizes me, as if I were the one who gave him up! There is something strange about Miss Swan, and I intend to find out just what that may be. If Gold won’t tell me who she is, I will just have to find out for myself. I will protect Henry from her; he is my son, and she will not take him away from me! 'Sleeping Beauty No More' Today my cover was almost blown and everything I had created in this land was in danger of being destroyed. I had never expected Charming, I mean David, to stay alive never mind regain consciousness. What if he woke up and remembered everything? Those thoughts raced through my mind, filling my every thought, as I took the phone call from Dr Whale saying he was awake. You see diary, he was the only one unconscious when the curse took place, how would I know that it would work? For 28 years I have watched on edge, nervously as the body of a man once noble and strong lay in a lifeless coma, still bearing a scar on his cheek from when he was struck by one of my knights sword. Ever since I came here I registered, immediately as his emergency contact. He was a John Doe as "no one knew his name" To them, he was just an unknown person and wasn't expected to ever wake up. It unnerved me when Her ladyship little Miss ‘as white as snow’ began volunteering at the hospital. I was scared in case a connection was felt but when I discovered she was as oblivious as him, my fears turned to humour. He was her prince, the love of her life and there she was standing there without a clue who he was. That made me laugh, that was what my curse was really about and what made it all worth it, watching her suffer without even knowing she was. I recalled that back in the enchanted forest that charming was set to marry a princess, Abigail. When I heard of his miraculous recovery, I was told that he didn't have much of a memory and could not recall A) who he was or B) what had happened to him. Apparently he had gotten up and left the hospital and whilst watching footage of the coma ward, one of Emma’s rare bright ideas, I heard him call out for a "Kathryn" in his sleep. I searched all my records and astonishingly found out that she was in fact Abigail and that they were married in this new land. Apparently they had a fight and he stormed out, leading to his accident. To cut a long story short, I met up with Kathryn and took her to the hospital to meet David. As far as I know, he remembered her. Henry was with Emma again which angered me even more but I got my satisfaction from the look of shock on little Mary Margaret's face. She seemed torn, as if in the few days of nursing him back to health she felt some sort of connection to him. I giggled to myself in a pale attempt of the evil cackle I used to do as I watched her slowly leave and go back to her sad lonely life, whilst David and Kathryn began to rebuild theirs. Happily ever after? Yeah right! As I said to you diary, this is my land, my happy ending and I will be the only one to be happy, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop that. 'What's Mine is Mine' He could have died. I could have lost my baby boy today, my Henry, my little prince. I thought that if I lost Henry, I would lose everything. But if it happens that Emma Swan does steal him from me, that he would still be alive and happy and healthy would be enough for me. His happiness would be enough for me even if it cost me mine. He went down into the mines today, squeezing through the rubble to an abandoned mineshaft that then collapsed for a second time, trapping him inside. Earlier that week, the town was rocked by the impact of the old mine system imploding on itself, and even in cordoning off the area Henry found a sinister motive in my actions. He’d convinced himself that this curse he keeps going on about was weakening and that there was something in the mines I wanted to stay hidden. I told Dr. Hopper to crush his fantasy. I couldn’t think of another way, those kinds of thoughts are dangerous. But all I succeeded in doing was hurting Henry and sending him into more danger. It didn’t help matters that ‘Deputy Sheriff’ Swan, as she’s now entitled, pointed out that very fact. I am myself enough aware of my own shortcomings, I certainly don’t need the likes of her moralizing to me. Normally I would have sought to crush her, but my love for Henry overrode my need to strike back. I admit that I asked for her help, let her see my tears, my weakness, my love for my son. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve joined forced with those I would rather not for the sake of someone I love. After the first detonation attempt failed to clear the rubble, I was bent double over the back of the pick-up truck, my hand pressed against my stomach as I hid my tears and fought the urge to be ill. We needed something big, and I was powerless – literally, figuratively. And then the faintest glimmer of hope - an air shaft that opened down into the mine. Letting Swan go down to save my son, I’m afraid only cemented her postion in his mind as ‘The Saviour’. But like it or not, and though I certainly do not like it, she was his best chance at getting out of there. Having to rely on someone else is a foreign feeling and a decidedly unwelcome one. But then he was there, dirt-streaked and sweaty, but he was there and he was alive. He called me ‘mom’ again today. It’s been so long since he’s welcomed my touch instead of flinching away or cringing at the thought of being touched by the ‘Evil Queen’. As much as I am grateful for her help today, I want so much for Henry to see that she’s not ‘the Saviour’ but the cause of all this madness. I want her gone, diary, now more than I ever now that I see the kinds of ideas that she’s putting into my son’s head. And now Dr. Hopper’s ultimatum; it’s what I feared, he’s using my weakness, my love for my son to control me, to bend me to his will. When I chose this life, when I became Mayor I swore that would never happen again. I can’t be weak now, I cannot be made weak by these people who would try and control me. I have been on both sides of that battle, and fight as the other might, there is only one side that can win. 'Welcome home, dear David' So I had to attend Kathryn's party for David. I’d rather have stuck pins in my eyes, or repeatedly ripped my heart in and out of my body than spend time with Charming, but, as I am Kathryn's friend, I felt I had to go. Emma was there, and guess who was there with her... Henry. It still pains me seeing him with her. She parades him about as if she is a proud mom showing off her son. It kills me inside to watch him worship the ground she walks on, so I decided to reside in the kitchen. David kept going missing throughout the party, and Mary Margaret wasn't even present, so I can only assume where he was. It still tortures me how they were brought together in this land. I need to keep them apart! Kathryn seemed pretty cut up about the whole thing. It must be hard for her, but I comforted her, and told her that I too had lost someone I loved. Only for her, she had a second chance, and she had to grab that with two hands for herself .... And for me. 'Misdirection' I had to come up with an idea to keep them apart, so I decided to tell Mary Margaret that David left Kathryn and to leave her alone. But that didn't work. Of course it didn't; why is this curse just mirroring the Enchanted Forest? They CANNOT be together. In order for me to find my true happiness, they must be kept far apart. They wanted to meet each other at the Toll Bridge. It sickened me as I bumped into David and he asked for directions. I know that was a special place for Snow and Charming; this could not happen again. So, the only thing I could do was give him the wrong directions. Smiling as I waved him off on his conquest, I actually sent him to Gold’s pawn shop. I know there are a lot of his and Kathryn's belongings there, so hopefully that would make him realize that they are meant to be together. Anyway, I better go, Graham is coming over soon. Although he does not satisfy my quest for true happiness, he will do just now, and soon the only person here who will be happy will be me. Category:Storybrooke Live